Un San Valentín Inigualable
by Karina Castillo
Summary: Summary: Anhelabas que el día de San Valentín con tu novio fuera perfecto. Y derrepente te caes de la nube y aterrizas; ese día se vuelve común y corriente y terminas pasándolo sola. Hasta que aparece alguien de tu pasado, por el cual tu corazón late desesperadamente, saltan chispas y los sentimientos vuelven con mas intensidad... cumpliendo uno de tus mas profundos deseos!


Hola pasando a dejar este Os especial, por ser San Valentín!

Antes que nada que pasen un buen día, por que en sí es celebrar el AMOR... y hay muchas clases de el: amor hacia tu pareja, amor hacia un amigo (a), amor hacía los padres, hijos, hermanos, amor hacía una mascota o objeto, etc.

Hay muchas clases de Amor y todas son bienvenidas!

Tambien esta el AMISTAD, la Amistad es otro sentimiento muy hermoso, aquellos quienes tenemos amigos valiosos debemos de dar gracias ;)

Para todos ustedes que pasen un Feliz San Valentín, rodeado de abrazos, besos, muestras de afecto!

**Miss Sophie, **gracias nena por dedicarle tu tiempo y hacer lo indispensable para tenerlo a tiempo, no sabes lo mucho que valoro tu apoyo!

Agradesco a **Pao**,por tan linda portada qué creo, esta hermosísima!

* * *

**Un San Valentín inigualable.**

Un día antes del 14 de febrero mis sueños fueron desmoralizados… Anhelaba ese día como toda muchachita que creía estar enamorada, llena de sueños con finales felices, cuentos donde la frase "_y vivieron felices para siempre", _es perfecta.

Pero todo cambia y ese día lleno de colores se convierte en uno blanco y negro; donde la persona que crees amar, tu chico, aquel que te hace suspirar y sentirte sexy. Aquel que funde sus bocas con pasión desenfrenada, demostrándote así que de una forma te quiere… Cuando menos lo esperas él muestra su verdadera careta, haciendo que te cuestiones:

¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien así?

¿Cuándo cambió?

¿Es amor lo que en verdad siento por él?

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejo y ya?

¿Qué me retiene a su lado?

¿Cuándo se acabó aquella chispa que surgió entre ambos?

Miles de preguntan me embargaban en estos momentos, recordando el por qué me encontraba en la sala acurrucada entre varias mantas con un bote de helado de chocolate y una cuchara degustando el sabor… típica chica a quien le han roto uno de sus sueños, sus palabras aun retumban en mi mente.

_**Flash black**_

—_Mike —Lo llamé tras terminar un beso realmente intenso._

—_Dime, linda —demandó, inspeccionando con sus manos por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mí sostén._

_Creí que la temperatura aumentaba, faltaban unas horas para demostrarle que lo quería._

_Llevábamos nueve meses juntos y estaba lista para ese paso. Sí, yo una chica de 23 años aún era virgen, porque… bueno, la primera razón era porque mi abuela me había leído tantas historias, que creía en que algún día llegaría mi caballero, yo sabría que él era y viviríamos felices para siempre; aunque no sé por qué tarde tanto en estar preparada para Mike, él había sido paciente, pero últimamente parecía desesperado y lo comprendía. Y la segunda razón… mi padre, el Jefe Swan, le debía respeto y un poco de temor, ¿por qué no admitirlo?_

— _¿Qué haremos mañana? —Suspiré, imaginando su cara tras ver el obsequio que estaba escondido en mi recámara, lo había comprado hace una semana._

— _¿Qué día es mañana? —preguntó ronroneando en mi cuello. Esos besos suyos eran adictivos._

—_Es 14 de febrero —logré susurrar. Estaba disfrutando sus caricias._

_De pronto se separó y me miró intensamente, pero hubo algo en esa mirada que me dijo que no me gustaría lo que iba a decir._

—_Es un día normal, Bella. Los únicos que ganan son los centros comerciales, restaurantes, floristerías… es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. —Sonrió acariciando mi mejilla—. Qué bueno que tú no seas unas más de esas ilusas, bobas e ingenuas chicas. —Besó mis labios—. Espero haber escogido bien y no equivocarme. Antes que se me olvide… mañana parto a cerrar un contrato muy importante y no regresaré hasta dentro de una semana. —Respondí asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, sabiendo que mi perfecto caballero se había trocitos para mí._

_**Fin del flash black.**_

_._

_._

_._

Y sí, se había marchado esa misma noche, llevándose consigo mis ilusiones.

Mike a sus 30 años de edad era todo un as para los negocios, su trabajo como abogado lo mantenía constantemente viajando.

Cuando lo conocí pensé que detrás de ese hombre entregado a su trabajo había un buen ser humano, y lo es, pero su forma de expresar sus sentimientos... ahora que lo pienso es más bien… seco. Nunca me había dicho te amo y la verdad, es que yo tampoco lo había hecho.

— _¡Porque no lo amas!_ —me gritó una voz en mi cabeza.

Probablemente tenga razón. Me aferré a él desde que lo conocí, cegándome con sus coqueteos y palabras bonitas. Ahora lo veía claramente, la única forma que había para que Mike actuara cariñoso era cuando tras besarnos recorría mi cuerpo, acariciándolo; esas eran las únicas veces que me hacía sentir querida.

—_O solo quería meterse en tus bragas_ —volvía a gritar esa vocecita.

Fijé mi vista en mi querido amigo Duque. Era un hermoso labrador, color miel, tenía 15 meses de edad y parecía ser el único a gusto sin la presencia de Mike; después de cuatro pantalones rotos, tres saltos donde terminó embarrándolo de lodo, gruñidos por parte de él y palabrotas por parte de Mike… Supongo que no se caían bien.

—Estás contento, ¿verdad que sí? —Le rasqué detrás de las orejas y él saltó de repente para recostar su cabeza en mis piernas, al menos no estaba tan sola.

Llámenme masoquista, si quieren, pero estaba sentada viendo una película de amor, donde los protagonistas sí tenían su final feliz.

No es el fin del mundo, me dije a mí misma, por ahí estará alguien que llegué a amarme.

Lo que si tenía que hacer, definitivamente, era dar por terminada la relación con Mike, no podía seguir con alguien que solo buscaba noches de pasión. No iba a arriesgar mi corazón un poco más para que terminara en pedazos, apenas y comenzaba a quebrarse, pero no más.

Ambos queríamos cosas diferentes y lo mejor era buscarlo por caminos diferentes, separados.

Con la decisión de dar por terminada nuestra relación, apagué las luces y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mañana sería un gran día, lástima que no tuviera con quien celebrarlo. Alice había hecho planes con Jasper y Rose con Emmett; obviamente no me entrometería, mis amigas merecían ser felices.

Hasta mi padre me había pedido consejos. "El gran Charlie Swan" estuvo telefoneándome casi toda la semana para que lo ayudara con su cita, con Sue… algo que nos pilló por sorpresa a todos, pero si mi padre era feliz yo también.

Podría lidiar con la soledad por unas horas; me arrepentía de haber pedido el día libre y por consiguiente, todo el fin de semana estaría libre.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó, dando paso a un cielo despejado, un hermoso día sin duda, la naturaleza nos brindaba una muestra de amor.

Después de mi ducha matutina bajé a hacerme un desayuno bastante difícil… Leche con cereal, no tenia ánimos para algo más elaborado.

Le serví su porción de comida a Duque y ambos empezamos a comer para recargar energías.

Tras terminar de lavar los trastes guardé la leche en el refrigerador.

—Ven aquí, chico —llamé a Duque, quien movía su cola feliz—. Vamos a correr un rato, ¿qué te parece la idea? —Acaricié su brillante y suave pelaje.

¡Cómo si me fuera a responder! Aunque el salto que dio me pareció un sí.

Tras buscar su correa tomé una botella de agua, las llaves de la casa y el celular. Empecé a trotar hacia el parque con Duque a mi lado, moviendo felizmente su cabeza, mirando a todos lados.

Había muy poca gente, imagino que la mayoría estarían enfrascadas conviviendo con su pareja o amigos, o en el trabajo, o qué sé yo.

Me detuve en la fuente a contemplarla por unos minutos, algunas personas venían y pedían un deseo; lo admito, nunca creí en ellos, pero ¿por qué no intentarlo? Total ya había soñado bastante y me había caído de mi nube. Una espinita más al dolor, no haría daño.

Saqué una moneda del bolso de mi pantalón y cerré los ojos.

"_Quiero un día inolvidable_", pedí tras lanzar la moneda al agua.

Con optimismo renovado empecé a correr alrededor del parque, con Duque siguiéndome los talones. Llevaba varias vueltas cuando la correa de Duque se rompió y salió corriendo en dirección a un árbol, empecé a trotar más de prisa cuando mi atención captó a un tipo acostado en el pasto debajo del árbol al cual se dirigía Duque.

— ¡Maldición! —siseé—. ¡Duque! —grité con voz firme, pero mi perro me ignoró y como en cámara lenta, vi a Duque saltar y aterrizar sobre aquella persona que se encontraba perdida en su mundo.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamé llegando a su lado—. Lo siento mucho —me disculpé, separando a Duque, halándolo de su collar después de haberle dado varios lengüetazos aquel hombre—. En verdad, no suele comportarse así, lo lamento. — ¡Dios, trágueme tierra! Pensé—. Duque, perro malo —lo reprendí, mientras lo jalé un poco más fuerte, logrando quitarlo de encima de aquel tipo.

Oí una carcajada y fijé mi vista en aquella persona, ¡madre mía! Grité internamente. Un chico de ojos de color verde, cabello cobrizo alborotado, tez blanca, mandíbula imponente y una sonrisa torcida que adornaba su perfecto y esculpido rostro; él me miraba divertido, algo en su sonrisa se me hacía familiar. Recompuse mi postura porque si no empezaría a escurrírseme la baba

—Así que Duque, ¿eh? —Se levantó y acarició a mi perro, y yo me quedé ahí, perdida en esa agradable sensación que sentí cuando escuché su voz—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó agitando su mano frente a mí.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, mis mejillas se encendieron, pero una fuerza me hizo levantar mis ojos y mirarlo. —Sí, es solo que… siento lo que pasó. —Ya parecía disco rayado, pero me había dejado atontada.

—No te preocupes, parece que en este día, le apetece dar muestras de afecto. —Rascó las orejas de Duque y el condenado tramposo lo disfrutó, entrecerré mis ojos porque con Mike jamás permitió eso.

—Sí, eso parece —contesté.

—Por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿y tú?

Edward Cullen, ¡no! ¡Imposible! Debía haber escuchado mal, no podía ser, ¿o sí? Él estaba a miles de miles de miles de kilómetros de aquí, pero… ¿cómo? Alice me habría dicho algo, ¿o no?

—Insisto, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, es solo que tenía siglos que no te veía. —Su cara mostró confusión—. Soy Isabella Swan o como solías decirme, Bell's. —Su cara sonrió, como recordando viejos tiempos.

—Pero… ¡Mira cómo has cambiado! Ya no eres una niña. —Entrecerré los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Lo que no ha cambiado es tu carácter. —Soltó una carcajada que me hizo olvidar el enfado.

—Pues tú tampoco estás muy mal —admití, mordiéndome el labio.

—Deja de hacer eso —me dijo liberando mi labio con uno de sus dedos, lo escuché susurrar algo así como: "_sigue causando el mismo efecto_", pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

—Y bueno, ¿qué dice Londres? —pregunté. Sí, andaba curiosa, ¡pero vamos! Era Edward Cullen y yo había soñado con él cuando era una niña, aunque para él siempre fui eso: "una niña", otra pequeña hermanita a quien proteger. Él se había marchado hace más de doce años y no habíamos podido coincidir, cuando él venía yo salía a visitar a mamá, cuando yo me quedaba él no venía y así sucesivamente.

Y definitivamente, haber crecido había sido favorable para él. Estaba guapísimo, parecía sacado de las más locas fantasías.

—Te encantaría visitarlo, tiene muchos lugares hermosos, la comida es exquisita, los museos te fascinaran, pero háblame de ti, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? —curioseó, mientras se sentaba en el pasto y me invitaba a sentarme junto a él.

Me senté y Duque se nos unió, acostándose en el frondoso pasto.

—Bien, terminé de estudiar arquitectura, me gradué y ahora trabajo en la empresa de Alec Vulturi. Vivo en un departamento a unas cuantas calles de aquí, mantengo una relación… bueno, creo que tendré que darla por finalizada…en fin. —Suspiré—. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Romeo? —inquirí, recordando la larga lista de conquistas de Edward—. ¿Alguna mujer en tu vida?

Me pareció ver un deje de enojo en los ojos de Edward, pero se compuso rápidamente.

—Terminé con mi novia hace tres semanas. —Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento. Si te sientes mal hablando de eso… yo lo comprendo. —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo, los ojos de Edward se abrieron al instante luciendo tan desconcertado como yo, inmediatamente quité mi mano. Eso había sido raro.

—No, creo que desahogarme me hará bien. —Me sonrió tranquilamente—. Conocí a Tanya hace dos años atrás, nos empezamos a tratar y nos hicimos novios poco después; todo marchaba bien, parecíamos felices, hasta que tuve que viajar a un congreso y estando allá decidí proponerle matrimonio. —El rostro de Edward se tensó por unos momentos—. Regresé ilusionado, quería darle una sorpresa, no le avisé de mi regreso, aunque el sorprendido fui yo, al encontrarla en la cama con dos hombres y una mujer más… estaban dándose placer mutuamente. —Cubrió su rostro con sus manos—. Fui un estúpido, disfrutaron reírse de mí… destruirme, sin importar mis sentimientos, así que decidí despejar mi mente, pedí un permiso y tomé unas merecidas vacaciones, y aquí estoy —terminó relatando algo surreal. Cómo alguien podía ser tan perverso y jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, sin importar que tan dañados terminen en el camino, ¡una orgía! Asco total.

—Amar a alguien y que te dañen debe ser terrible. —Así me sentía yo tras comprender los sentimientos que sentía hacia Mike y que él no correspondía cómo yo esperaba.

—No la amé —confesó. Mi mirada debió parecerle graciosa, porque una sonrisa adornó ese hermoso rostro, ¡Por Dios, Bella! Doce años sin verlo y sigues idiotizada, me regañé—. Hasta ahora comprendí que no la amé, me cautivó y la quería, pero no era amor; era su cuerpo, su carisma, su actitud lo que me envolvió, confundiendo mis sentimientos; tuve que volver a ver aquella lucecita para comprobar una vez más a quien pertenecen mis sentimientos, por más que quise ocultarlos, ellos se empeñan en salir. —Sus ojos me miraron intensamente, con un brillo que jamás había visto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —logré decir. Estaba embrujada, tal vez había confundido su forma de expresarse.

Entonces todo se borró, el mundo se detuvo ante mí, nuestro ojos se conectaron y nuestros cuerpos fueron acercándose como imanes, sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro y cuando comprendí y tuve tiempo de detenernos… no lo hice, solo acorté la distancia.

Sus labios encajaron en los míos, mis manos se movieron a través de su cuello, acariciando su cabello.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia a él, me sentí caer en algo plano y suave. El pasto era testigo de aquello tan anhelado, producto de mis sueños.

Nuestros labios sintonizaron disfrutando del calor de nuestras bocas, la fragancia de nuestro aliento. Sus labios eran tan suaves, perfectos, moviéndose al compas con los míos, fundiéndose en un solo beso. Entreabrí mi boca y su lengua se introdujo buscando la mía, para empezar una batalla campal, sentía demasiado calor en mi vientre, algo más fuerte de lo que había sentido con Mike… Mike su nombre hizo que volviera a la realidad, esto no estaba bien.

—Edward, para… —le pedí, tratando de detener el beso, él hizo más presión, borrando la cordura que aún me quedaba.

—Edward… —Lo empujé con mis manos hasta que pude alejarlo.

—Lo siento —susurró, pasando sus manos por su cabello, alborotándolo más—. Es que… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Perdóname, por favor.

—No, Edward. Yo también quise hacerlo, es solo que no es correcto. —Sus ojos se entristecieron—No quiero engañar a alguien que aunque no me merece, le debo respeto. —Él asintió y sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla.

—Tienes razón, Bella; pero es que he estado reprimiendo esto que siento por ti desde que te vi aquella vez… entrando a la casa de mis padres, acompañada por mi hermana, con tus coletas y tu mochila, te veías tan hermosa en ese uniforme. Me odié por pensar así de ti, ¡por Dios, eras la mejor amiga de mi hermana! Una niña de 13 años que me cautivó; me sentía enfermo por pensar de esa manera, por eso me alejé y decidí no regresar hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad y cuando lo hice… —Iba preguntarle el por qué nunca me confesó sus sentimientos, pero me silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

Suspiró. —Era demasiado tarde. Estabas con Jacob, te veías tan feliz que decidí no regresar jamás; nuestra diferencia de edad interferiría en tu vida, así que hice lo que creí correcto… marcharme. —Sus ojos me mostraban la sinceridad de cada una de sus palabras—. No podía volver sabiendo que serías inalcanzable, estuve con muchas chicas, pero siempre buscaba algo diferente a ti y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hacía inconscientemente; no quería recordarte, porque sabía que no estarías entre mis brazos, ni en mi vida. —Su confesión me llenó de una extraña sensación, de alegría. Él me quería, él se sentía atraído por mí, pero ¿Jacob?... ¡Oh, por Dios! Confundió las cosas.

Miré sus ojos y supe lo que siempre me temí: estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

—Sea lo que sea que me viste haciendo con Jacob, no eran más que cariños de amigos, Edward. —Sentí la necesidad de ser honesta con él, si tan solo me hubiera enfrentado en aquel entonces, tal vez y solo tal vez, estaríamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo—. Después de que entré a la preparatoria nos hicimos inseparables, es mi mejor amigo y su esposa es mi mejor amiga. —La cara de Edward era un poema—. Sí, Jacob está casado con Leah, su padre era Harry Cleawater. —Él asintió, reconociendo quien era—. Ellos se hicieron novios desde la secundaria y tienen su cuento de hadas. —Sonreí al pensar en el regalo que tenía Leah para Jacob, sin duda el segundo mejor regalo que recibiría, el primero había sido el amor de Leah.

—Yo… pero yo… —Sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de acomodar sus ideas—. ¿Eran solo amigos? —preguntó, conectando sus ojos con los míos una vez más. Su mirada reflejaba tantos sentimientos.

—Sí —le confirmé una vez más.

— ¡Dios! —gritó levantándose rápidamente y pateando lo primero que encontró en su camino—. Estúpido… estúpido… estúpido…— Y una sarta de groserías más le siguieron.

—Edward, para —le exigí, pero no tuve mucho éxito, él ni siquiera me hizo caso, siguió insultándose el mismo.

Caminé hacia él y puse mis manos en su cara, una en cada lado. —Edward, detente —le ordené, como cuando solía regañar a mi padre porque se alimentaba mal.

Y como siempre logré el mismo efecto: Edward se detuvo y me miró intensamente. —Deja de culparte —le pedí pacíficamente—. Lo pasado es pasado, no se puede cambiar. —Acaricié su mejilla como él lo había hecho conmigo. Su piel era tan suave, el calor que desprendía era reconfortante.

—Pero Bella… Si yo hubiera sido más valiente… Si te hubiera confesado mi amor hacia a ti, todo sería diferente. —Y tenía razón, pensé, pero…

—El hubiera no existe —respondí tranquilamente—. Tal vez no era nuestro tiempo, pero el destino sabía que tarde o temprano si nos pertenecíamos… —Puse mi mano encima de su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón—, nuestros corazones encontrarían la forma de unirse y formar un solo sentimiento. —Él asintió, reflexionando mis palabras. Levantó su mirada y ahí estaba una vez más esa sonrisa que se había vuelto mi favorita.

—Tienes razón. Hoy es un buen día, ¿quieres pasarlo conmigo? —preguntó tímidamente.

¡Oh, por la Madre Teresa de Calcuta! Edward Cullen mostrándose tímido, esto era algo digno de recordar.

—Claro —acepté. Sin saber que este día marcaría mi vida de una manera inimaginable.

.

.

.

— ¡La feria! —chillé emocionada, una vez que llegamos a Port Ángeles.

Edward se rio por mi entusiasmo y bajó del auto que había rentado para pasar un día mágico, cito sus palabras, no las mías.

Después de aceptar pasar el día con él, pasamos a mi casa a dejar a Duque, a quien abastecí de comida y agua, para que no me echara de menos.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no vienes a una? —curioseó—. Pareciera que tienes años sin venir.

Entonces recordé que con Mike jamás había ido a una y fueron varias veces las que se lo sugerí, pero él decía que esas eran cosas para adolescentes y niños, y que nosotros ya éramos adultos, debíamos dejar nuestras boberías atrás. Ahora que lo analizaba… era un idiota y más idiota fui yo, por seguirle la corriente.

—A Mike no le gustaba divertirse, casi no tenía tiempo y cuando lo tenía… —Edward me miró confundido—. Él era de cenas con sus socios, obras de teatro, partidos de básquetbol, tenis y golf. —Arrugué la nariz. Odiaba esos partidos—. Entre otras cosas.

—Eso suena aburridísimo —declaró Edward, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Tenía razón, lo era. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

Conforme empezamos a caminar, nos dirigimos hacia la montaña rusa.

— ¿Nos subimos? —preguntó Edward algo ansioso.

—Mmm… ¿y si nos caemos? —dije algo temerosa, considerando la altura de esa cosa.

—Vamos, no seas cobarde —canturreó—. Yo te protejo. —Puso sus brazos a los lados, imitando a un superhéroe.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Vale. —acepté.

.

.

.

Y valió la pena haber aceptado…. Síííííí

Fue increíble. La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, combatiendo al miedo y ganó. Grité de júbilo al sentir el aire contra mi cara y me reí al ver la cara de Edward, quien parecía querer romper las agarraderas del carrito.

— ¡¿Quién resultó gallina!? —Empecé a molestarlo, después de haber bajado del carro—. Creo que te ves verde —dije rompiendo a reír.

—Eres mala, Swan. —Entrecerró sus ojitos, haciendo un adorable puchero, ¡aww! ¡Tan tierno!

—No funciona conmigo —le informé, batiendo mis pestañas—. Años combatiendo a Alice me hicieron fuerte. —Le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

—Bella. —Su voz se hizo seria—. Tal vez te parezca una locura, pero… yo…

¡Oh, María! ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo!

—No —hablé, poniendo mi dedo sobre su boca—. No lo digas, ¡por favor! —le rogué. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y ese brillo empezaba a desaparecer.

¡Tonta! Me reprendí mentalmente. —Comprendo —terminó diciéndome—. No te sientas mal por mí. —Trató de sonreír, pero fracasó.

—Edward —lo llamé, él volteó a verme—. Si quiero oír lo que me quieres decir, pero no así, ¿comprendes? —El negó con la cabeza—. Lo que trato de decirte es que… cuando escuche esas palabras quiero que no haya nada en nuestro camino. —Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía—Quiero ser totalmente tuya y que tú seas totalmente mío.

— Tú… ¿Tú me quieres? Es decir, ¿cómo a un hombre? —preguntó, bajando la mirada.

—Desde que te vi llegar en tu flamante volvo, con aquellos pantaloncillos cortos y esa camisa que decía _Edward Cullen #1. _—Él sonrió al recordar ese día, cuando yo pensé que era el chico más guapo y apuesto del mundo; me sentí poca cosa para él.

Caminamos por toda la feria, recorriendo cada juego; nos subimos a los autos chocones, la rueda de la fortuna, las tazas locas, la casa de los espejos… Probamos los deliciosos algodones de azúcar y los raspados.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido, disfrutando del momento.

Me asusté un poco en la casa del terror, pero cuando Edward me abrazó el miedo desapareció.

Fallé miserablemente en tiro al dardo, al blanco y los globos; pero Edward como todo el caballero que era, además de que su ego estaba por las nubes en esos momentos, anotó una ronda en cada juego, obteniendo un lindo oso de peluche para mí.

—Gracias —le dije después de separarme de él, tras un abrazo de agradecimiento. El oso estaba adorable.

—Vamos a comer —me sugirió con entusiasmo. Asentí y caminamos en busca de un lugar agradable.

Llegamos a un local con sillas debajo de un frondoso árbol, una señorita se acercó a tomarnos el pedido.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? —preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas. No había notado lo raro en el asunto hasta que Edward empezó a reírse, disimulándolo con una tos.

¡Mierda! Mátenme ahora, pensé.

—Una rebanada de pizza de peperoni con una coca cola por favor —pidió Edward, haciendo que la chica se volteara, frunciera el ceño y escribiera.

Después enfocó una sonrisa y su mirada se clavó en la mía.

— ¿Y tú? —inquirió con una voz un poco… ¿pasional? Quité esas ideas de mi cabeza y me concentré.

—Hamburguesa de pollo con papas y una coca cola, por favor. —Ella asintió y se marchó hacia la cocina.

—Wow. Bells, noté que traías a muchos imbéciles babeando por ti desde que hemos estado de juego en juego, pero nunca pensé que también atraerías la atención de las chicas. —Su mirada se tornó oscura—. Aunque eres tan hermosa que es lógico que cualquier individuo femenino o masculino babee por ti. —Sonrió torcidamente—. Me incluyo como tu número uno. —Sus manos tomaron las mías, dándoles un ligero apretón.

—Me agrada que seas el número uno. —Y era verdad. Saber que él sentía cosas por mí me hacía querer saltar de alegría y gritarlo a todo el mundo—, pero no incluyamos chicas en el menú, vale —le dije, horrorizándome ante la idea.

Él soltó una carcajada que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. ¡Este hombre iba a matarme! y sin haberlo probado, agregué.

Después de que la señorita regresara y dejara nuestra comida, tras preguntar si nos ofrecía algo más, nosotros dijimos que no y ella se marchó, diciendo que cualquier cosa estaba a mis órdenes. Sí, leyeron bien: "a mis órdenes", dejó a Edward fuera del asunto, cosa que lo hizo volver atacarse de risa.

Estábamos terminando de comer cuando noté a Edward ausente, pasó sus manos por el puente de su nariz, recordaba vagamente ese gesto… eran nervios, algo le preocupaba.

—Ya, suéltalo —le exigí tras unos segundos.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó desentendiéndose.

— Tendremos años de no vernos, pero eso no signifique que no reconozca que a ti te preocupa algo, recuerda que pasé más tiempo viviendo en tu casa que en la mía. —Él sonrió, al parecer recordando las tantas pijamadas junto a su hermana.

—No quiero volver alejarme de ti —susurró—. Pero esto me está matando… ¿Amas a Mike?

Me quedé unos minutos recordando nuestros meses de noviazgo. ¿Lo extrañaba? No.

Era raro, pero ahora que tenía a Edward junto a mí es como si mis sentimientos se hubieran intensificado y arrojado fuera los pocos que me unían a Mike.

¿Lo amaba? No.

—No lo amo —expresé por primera vez lo que tanto quise negar a ver.

Él pareció volver a vivir con mi declaración. — ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no le llamas y terminas con él?

—Así no es como se hacen las cosas, Ed, al menos de mi parte no quisiera que me llamaran diciendo: "_¡Hey! Terminamos, descubrí que no te amo_", sea lo que sea, fueron varios meses juntos. —Suspiré—. Necesito hablar con él, personalmente, para terminar en buen término.

—Tienes razón. Es solo que cuento los minutos para poder volver a besarte. —Mordí mi labio, al sentir la misma necesidad que él.

—No lo hagas —pidió separando mis labios—. Si así es difícil mantener mis manos conmigo, así es imposible… Confía en mí. —susurró, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo junto a mí.

.

.

.

—Voy a llamar a Mike —le comenté, mientras estábamos contemplando la puesta de sol en la playa. Habíamos estado casi todo el día juntos y aún quería seguir a su lado, tanto como me fuera posible—. Quiero estar contigo —aclaré, antes de acariciar su cara.

Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, haciéndolos aun más hermosos.

— ¿Ahora?—cuestionó un tanto desesperado.

—Entre más rápido… mejor —le contesté, sacando el celular de mi bolso.

Marqué el número y esperé a que contestara, me mandó directo al buzón después del cuarto tono. Decidí volver a intentarlo y cuando iba a colgar por fin respondieron…

— ¿Alo? —La voz de un niño hizo que me sorprendiera. Miré a Edward, quien estaba atento.

—Mmm… hola —saludé.

—Hola —respondieron del otro lado. Quité el teléfono de mi oído, para verificar el número y sí, decía Mike en la pantalla, no podía haberme equivocado—. Disculpa, ¿se encuentra Mike? —pregunté

—Soy yo —respondió esa vocecita.

—Pequeño, necesito hablar con Mike Newton —volví a intentar.

—Mi papi —preguntó alegremente, esperen dijo… ¿Mi papi? Me congelé cuando comprendí las palabras que había dicho ese pequeño. Miré a Edward una vez más, me miraba preocupado.

— ¿Mike Newton es tu padre? —inquirí, alzando un poco la voz. Relájate o lo asustarás, pensé para mí.

—Sí, ahora está con mamá, hablando de mi hermanito. —Ahora sí me quedé en shock.

¿Hermanito? ¿Otro bebé?

— ¡Papá! —gritó, causando que alejara el teléfono un poco—. Papi, te llaman —volvió a gritar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Miki? —respondieron.

¡Mierda! Es su voz… Si es Mike. ¡Mierda! ¿Tiene un hijo, una esposa y un nuevo bebé?

¡¿Por qué diablos me no me dijo nada?!

¿Estuve jugando a la amante en turno?

Lo voy a torturar y luego lo mataré, rugí llena de coraje.

— ¿Bueno?— contestó al fin, el patán.

—Mike —decir su nombre me supo amargo.

—Isabella —respondió nervioso —, aguarda un segundo.

Después de unos segundos de espera volvió atender. — ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

3… 2… 1

Fue todo lo que necesité para explotar.

— ¿Con qué trabajando? ¿No? —pregunté ácidamente—. Haciéndole de padre, no lo niegues. ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas ocultado la existencia de un hijo, Mike?! —grité.

—Isabella, déjame aclararte…

—No —interrumpí—, no me vengas a inventar más excusas—. ¿A qué juegas Mike? ¿Tratando de llevarte a la cama a una estúpida como yo? ¡Eso era lo que querías de mí! ¡Solo follarme para después votarme!

—No, cariño. Déjame hablar.

— ¡Cariño y un cuerno! Soporté tú falta de sentimientos hacia mi persona, me dejé manejar a tu antojo en todos tus gustos, te demostré que te quería y pensaba llevar esto a un paso más, pero la cagaste —grité.

—Lo siento, iba a decírtelo… de verdad, es solo que no pude.

—Estúpidas excusas —musité, calmándome—. Ahora comprendo todas tus supuestas salidas de viaje tan frecuentemente, tenías que cubrir ambas partes —escupí.

—Isabella, yo te amo. —Sus palabras me dejaron atontada unos segundos, esperé tanto tiempo para escucharlas y sin embargo se sentían vacías, tan falsas.

—No… no me amas. Si lo hubieras hecho no me hubieras ocultado cosas de esa magnitud, si lo hubieras hecho no hubieras jugado con la madre de tu hijo y conmigo al mismo tiempo, si me hubieras amado no estarías esperando ahora tu segundo hijo, Mike.

—No, no es verdad. —Imbécil de mierda.

—No niegues a tu segundo hijo, Mike, por más pendejo que seas, no lo niegues.

Suspiró. —Tendré otro hijo, pero Isabella… regresé para hablar con Jessica, voy a terminar con ella; yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, fue un descuido que usó ella para aprovecharse.

—Para hacer un bebé hacen falta dos —grité enojada. Mira que ahora lavarse las manos echando culpas a los demás era algo tan bajo.

—Soy hombre, cariño, y tú no estabas lista, ¿qué querías que hiciera?—gritó cabreado.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de no haberme entregado a ti. Algo me impedía hacerlo y ahora veo por qué. Esto se terminó, Mike; responsabilízate de tus actos y cuida a tu familia.

—No, Isabella no me puedes terminar así como así, volveré pasado mañana… te llevaré a cenar y lo arreglaremos. —Allí estaba, dándome ordenes como siempre.

—Dije que hemos terminado, ¿qué parte no te quedó clara? —pregunté—. No te amo, Mike. Planeaba decírtelo personalmente, pero debido a las circunstancias no creo que sea bueno, así que no te quiero volver a ver. Yo seré honesta, no como tú. —respiré fuertemente—. Me he reencontrado con alguien y pienso disfrutarlo tanto como dure, así que… ¡Púdrete, Newton! ¡Se acabó! — Colgué, sintiéndome en paz conmigo misma.

No quise mirar a Edward para que no viera que estaba llorando, pero sentí que sus brazos me giraban. — ¿Estás bien? —Su voz sonaba angustiada.

Asentí con la cabeza y enterré mi cara en su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos, los cuales parecían estar moldeados para encajar mi cuerpo en ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas fluyeron libremente, me separé antes de manchar su camiseta con mis lágrimas.

—No llores, Bell´s; no lo soporto. —Sus dedos trazaron el camino de mis lágrimas, limpiándolas—. No mereces que te hagan llorar. ¿Dónde está esa niña que se enfrentó a Rosalie para proteger a las personas que quería? —Sonreí al recordar cómo yo había tenido la fuerza y valentía para proteger a uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Tienes razón… es que… ahora comprendo lo que se siente darse cuenta de que tu pareja no es quién crees qué es. Tengo tanto coraje, tiene pareja, un hijo y otro en camino —bufé, pasándome las manos por mi cara.

— ¿Aún lo quieres? —Su pregunta me hizo quitar las manos de mi cara y mirarlo fijamente.

—No, Ed. No me malinterpretes, una parte de mi está feliz de haber terminado con Mike, porque no lo amo, no es la persona que creí; pero la otra parte está enojada por haber malgastado tanto tiempo, fui tan ingenua al no ver con claridad las cosas, no debí confiar en él tan rápido. —Me dejé caer en la arena, las olas mantenían un suave olaje, el sonido del agua estaba tranquilizándome.

—No eres ninguna ingenua, eres una persona pura, que no ve más allá de las maldades del ser humano. Eres tan diferente, eres… perfecta. —Su mano acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

—Eres lo que siempre soñé —susurré abriendo los ojos—. Eras tan inalcanzable. —Mis manos acunaron su rostro—. Tú eras un hombre y yo solo una niña simplona, tantas veces quise ser atrevida y confesarte lo que sentía.

—No te ves con claridad, Bella —su voz se hizo ronca, causando estragos en mis bragas—. Eres hermosa, preciosa. —Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello—. Soñé tantas veces con acariciar tu cabello. —Sus dedos se movieron recorriendo mis labios—, pero el miedo era más fuerte, temía que me vieras como un enfermo, un acosador de menores. —Sus ojos se tornaron amargos—. No luché por ti, pero ahora si me das una oportunidad… no te dejaré ir, jamás. —Sus últimas palabras fueron una promesa tangible e irrevocable.

—Ambos fuimos unos cobardes. —Acerqué más mi cara a la suya, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Tenemos una segunda oportunidad que no volveremos a desaprovechar — y sin previo aviso uní mis labios a los suyos.

Lo que empezó como algo suave se volvió intenso. Sus manos cobraron vida, recorriendo mi cuerpo y las mías se unieron colándose por debajo de su playera, acariciando sus músculos, los cuales eran testigos del gran trabajo que él debía hacer ejercitándose. Mis manos continuaron explorando al perfecto adonis que tenía ante mí y quien me correspondía. Sus manos descendieron, buscando el contacto de mi piel, sus dedos sobre mi vientre plano continuaron su camino hasta el borde de mi sujetador.

Cuando llegaba a ese punto con Mike siempre había algo que me hacia detenerme, pero con Edward se sentía correcto y necesitaba más que eso.

—Vamos a mi casa. —Mi voz salió ronca, algo que desconocí, pero que atribuí a mi excitación.

—No hay nada que anhele más que estar contigo, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas. —Sus palabras me envolvieron, haciéndome sentir amada—. Te deseo, Bella, pero quiero que te sientas segura y que no vayas arrepentirte.

—Jamás lo haría. —Besé sus labios una vez más—. Sé a quien quiero entregarle mi corazón, se que estará en buenas manos.

—El mío estaba protegido, ahora que te he vuelto a ver… la coraza se ha caído. Siempre te ha pertenecido y siempre te pertenecerá. —Entrelazamos nuestras manos. Edward me ayudo a levantarme y caminamos de regreso al auto.

.

.

.

Edward pasó a dejarme a la casa, con la condición de que me alistara para ir a cenar.

A las 7:30 pasaría por mí y partiríamos a… no sé… dijo que era una sorpresa. Iba a rebatir, pero lo vi tan ilusionado que terminé cediendo.

Así que disponía de cuarenta y cinco minutos para lucir presentable, por primera vez deseaba verme suficiente para él.

Deja de auto compadecerte, me reproché. Si siente cosas por ti es por quién eres, no por cómo luces.

Abrí mi armario y busqué entre los tantos vestidos que Alice me había obligado a vestir; encontré uno azul, me llegaba a la rodilla, era en forma de "V" y se amarraba del cuello. Fui hasta el cajón de las cosas prohibidas y lo abrí.

Saqué un conjunto de encaje negro con vistos azules, muy revelador y atrevido, pero lo necesitaba.

¡Gracias Alice! Si tan solo supiera… estoy segura de que estaría orgullosa de mí.

Tomé una toalla y entré a darme un baño, cuando el agua cayó en mi cuerpo me relajé.

Revisé los acontecimientos de hoy y eran algo difíciles de creer.

Reencontré al chico del cual siempre estuve enamorada, sus sentimientos son tan profundos como los míos.

Terminé una relación en la cual no había futuro.

Pareceré una maldita perra, pero ya eso ya quedó en el olvido, y estoy más que feliz por eso.

Me divertí como hace varios años no hacía y saldré a cenar con él, con Edward. Espero poder demostrarle lo mucho que siempre lo he amado.

Terminé de enjuagarme y cerré la llave.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible, mirando que solo me quedaban diez minutos para su llegada. Estaba nerviosa.

Decidí dejar mi cabello suelto mostrando las ondulaciones que quedaban al final de él.

Apliqué solo un poco de maquillaje como acostumbraba hacerlo, el rubor ya lo traía incluido.

El timbre sonó, así que cogí mi bolsa, metiendo mi cartera y celular.

Abrí la puerta y fue imposible no ver a tan perfecto espécimen ante mí. —Hola —musitó, sonriendo.

Estaba tan guapo enfundado en una camiseta azul de botones, a juego con un pantalón negro, agregándole un toque sexy con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados.

—Hola —logré responder después de parpadear varias veces.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró tras dejar un casto beso en mis labios—. Son para ti. —Me entregó un ramo con rosas rojas, tulipanes y azaleas. Era conocedora de ellas gracias a mi madre, quien es amante de la naturaleza.

—Gracias. —El significado de esas flores era: "amor". Sentimiento que sin duda era mutuamente correspondido.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Dame un segundo, falta rellenar el tazón de Duque con agua. —Él asintió, soltándome. Rellené un jarrón con agua y deposité las flores, y luego puse el agua para mi perro.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está?—preguntó, mirando curiosamente mi sala. Era la primera vez que entraba y esperaba que no fuera la última.

—Dormido… después de haber cenado. —Ese perezoso estaba en mi cuarto disfrutando de la alfombra.

—Ese perro merece un altar, sin él no estaríamos aquí. —Tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, lo rodeé con mis brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Tienes razón. —Volteé a verlo, sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, deteniéndose en mis labios, me alcé de puntitas uniéndonos, disfrutando de la danza erótica que hacían nuestras lenguas.

—Tenemos que irnos o perderemos la reservación —murmuró, pero sabía que él tampoco quería marcharse.

Asentí, separándome de él, pero tomando su mano. —Vamos —insté, cerrando la puerta de mi departamento.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un lujoso Hotel/Restaurante, llamado "Amanecer". Entregó las llaves al Valet Parking y me condujo hacia el restaurante.

Estábamos siendo guiados hacia nuestra mesa cuando un hombre me sonrió seductoramente, Edward se tensó, posando su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo, ese gesto de posesividad me encantó.

El mesero se acercó a atendernos, ordené algo ligero y Edward optó por el mismo platillo.

—Estás tan preciosa que tendré que mantener mis ojos en ti todo el tiempo, cosa que no es difícil. —Sonrió torcidamente—. Si me descuido los lobos descenderán.

—Me ves con otros ojos —expresé, entrelazando nuestras manos—. Tú luces guapísimo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió socarronamente.

—Algún día te caerás de la nube —me burlé, entrecerrando los ojos—. Tu ego se está inflando. — Él solo sonrió, desarmándome aun más.

—Aquí está su pedido —anunció el mesero, depositando los ravioles con zetas que habíamos pedido, acompañados de vino tinto.

—Gracias —musitó Edward, antes de dirigir toda su atención de nuevo en mí.

—Brindo por haber decidido ir al parque, por haberte encontrado y por lo que siento por ti. —Sus palabras calentaron mi corazón.

—Brindo por uno de los mejores días de mi vida, porque el amor existe… por nosotros. —Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos. El sabor del vino era exquisito.

.

.

.

—Tengo otra sorpresa —me dijo Ed, tras salir del restaurante.

—Hasta ahora me han gustado las sorpresas… así que adelante. —Lo animé. Moría de curiosidad por saber qué era.

Tomó mi mano y nos condujo hacia el hotel. —A nombre de Edward Cullen —dijo cuando llegamos a la recepción, la señorita que atendía no disimuló para nada la forma en que sus ojos devoraron el cuerpo de Edward.

Le lancé una mirada de… si las miradas matasen… ella sería historia.

Pareció darse cuenta porque bajó la mirada avergonzada. —Aquí tiene. —Tendió las llaves y Edward las tomó, dándole las gracias.

Pobre chica, la comprendía, yo estaba en el club de fans de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo.

Continuamos nuestro camino rumbo al ascensor, donde esperamos que este llegara, después de que las puertas se abrieran abordamos, minutos más tarde se detuvo en el octavo piso y las puertas se abrieron.

Íbamos en un silencio cómodo, imagino que cada uno sopesando los acontecimientos tan repentinos ocurridos en menos de un día.

Edward deslizó la tarjeta por la puerta. Tras un clic, pensé que abriría pero no fue así.

De pronto sentí las manos de Edward en mi cara.

—Edward —me quejé.

—Es parte de la sorpresa. —Su aliento golpeó en mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera.

Me condujo hacia lo que supuse era la habitación, sus manos aún estaban puestas sobre mis ojos, sentí la puerta cerrarse y seguimos avanzando. Un olor llegó alertando mis sentidos, un olor muy peculiar…

Quitó sus manos de mis ojos y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

La habitación estaba llena de rosas rojas, cientos de jarrones adornando todo el lugar, acompañados por velas, que daban un ambiente romántico.

Había globos de gas en forma de corazón y todos decían lo mismo: _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Volteé a ver a la persona que hacía posible todo esto, ahí estaba él, mirándome con tanto amor. Sus ojos mostraron miedo unos segundos, pero su expresión fue reemplazada cuando una gran sonrisa adornó mi cara.

—Sííí —grité—. Si quiero ser tu novia. —Salté a sus abrazos que me recibieron gustosos.

Planté mis labios sobre los suyos, me correspondieron inmediatamente; me estaba volviendo adicta a ellos y me encantaba, mi lengua se introdujo en su boca al encuentro de la suya.

Pero como lo bueno acaba… el aire hizo acto de presencia y tuvimos que separarnos.

—Me has hecho muy feliz, mi novia… mía —susurró, volviéndome a besar.

Desfajé su camisa, colando mis manos por su torso, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, empecé a despojar cada botón de ella.

—Bella. —Su voz ronca era tan sensual—. Pequeña, para —me pidió unos minutos después, pero ante la duda que vio en mi rostro continuo hablando—. No te traje aquí para hacer el amor, lo hice por la privacidad y comodidad. —Sus manos acomodaron un mechón de mi cabello—, quería expresarte lo mucho que… te amo… te amo, Isabella Swan. —Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se agitara, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, amenazando con salir; sus palabras me envolvieron de tal manera que supe que él era todo lo que necesita, él era mi hogar, a quien pertenecía y con quien siempre querría permanecer—. Te amo tanto que no quiero frustrar tus sueños, quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor es que estés conmigo. —Acaricié su cara—, porque yo también te amo. —Lo había dicho por primera vez en mi vida, había abierto mi corazón y entregando todo de mí, porque sabía que él jamás me lastimaría intencionalmente.

—Oh… Bells. —Me abrazó, transmitiendo todo lo que con palabras no podía decir.

Busqué sus labios una vez más, mordí suavemente su labio inferior, haciéndolo gruñir.

—No hagas eso, bonita, me estás matando.

—No te contengas, te quiero a ti —murmuré—. Necesito sentirte. —No sé qué fue lo que lo convenció, pero en pocos segundos estábamos caminando hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y esta estaba solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se colaba por las ventanas.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la parte trasera de mi vestido, con suavidad bajó el cierre y se agachó para ayudarme a quitármelo.

Cuando me miró sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, pasión… pero también reflejaban amor. Mezclas perfectas para las personas que se aman.

Recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir única y poderosa. Me acerque a él, quitando su camisa de su glorioso cuerpo, relamí mis labios al apreciar sus marcados bíceps. Desabotone su pantalón y bajé el cierre, sacándolo fuera de sus piernas, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

—Te ves tan sexy. —Su boca trazó besos en mi cuello, acelerando mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Tú… tú estás increíble —musité, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

Sus labios tan hábiles descendieron, trazando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, a pesar de llevar unas diminutas prendas sentía demasiado calor, mi centro empezaba a temblar por las emociones que estaban despertando en mí.

Sentí topar con algo y me di cuenta de que nos habíamos movido hasta llegar a la cama, con suavidad me recostó en ella.

Siguió con un camino de besos, recorrió mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies, en donde besó a cada uno.

La poca paciencia que me quedaba se estaba yendo al retrete.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia, deslizándose a través de sus bóxers, sentí la dureza de Edward y por un momento me asusté.

Supe que él se había dado cuenta. —Tranquila, bebé. No haremos nada de lo que no estés segura, si quieres parar solo dímelo. —Asentí, sabiendo que él me estaba demostrando que me amaba por quién era y no por lo que podía hacer.

Pero yo si quería estar con él de todas las maneras posibles, es solo que había leído, visto imágenes, pero nunca uno en vivo y directo.

Lo atraje hacia mí, volviéndolo a besar, demostrando mi amor por él. Bajé su boxer y relamí mis labios, al ver lo bien dotado que estaba Edward.

Desabrochó mi sostén y se detuvo admirar mis pechos, por un momento pensé en cubrirme, pero luego recordé con quien estaba. —Perfectos —dijo delineando con sus dedos la aureola de mi pezón, estos se endurecieron ante sus caricias.

Su lengua delineó el contorno para morderlos después suavemente, haciéndome gemir; su ávida lengua trabajaba en ellos, mandando olas de calor a mi clítoris, dándoles la atención necesaria a cada uno.

Iba a explotar en cualquier momento… lo necesitaba.

Quito mis bragas con delicadeza, sus manos acariciaron mi monte de Venus, menos mal que me había depilado el día anterior.

Empezó a repartir besos por mis muslos. —Hueles tan bien. —Su aliento golpeó mi centro, haciéndome temblar. Con sus dedos separó mis pliegues y sumergió su boca recorriéndolos. Estaba tan excitada, me retorcía de placer, mientras que él seguía moviendo su lengua, haciendo que mi centro empezara a sentir un cosquilleo, mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama mientras Edward seguía dándome placer.

—Edward —gemí cuando sentí un remolino formándose en mi vientre… El orgasmo me golpeó, haciéndome perder la razón por segundos, deshabilitándome de todo, solo era consciente de Ed, quien me había hecho sentir amada.

—Eso fue fabuloso —logré decir, tras haberme calmado.

—Gracias —respondió, besándome tiernamente—. Te amo —susurró, uniendo sus labios a los míos, sentí mi sabor y en lugar de darme asco, se sintió correcto, adecuado.

Me levanté y empujé a Edward, tumbándolo sobre la cama, rememoré lo que había leído en libros y visto en algunas películas. Me posicioné sobre sus caderas, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y con la punta de mi lengua lamí su glande.

Edward gimió… y eso me prendió más.

Me guié por mi instinto, adentrando su miembro en mi boca, arriba y abajo. Al principio fue lento, pero empecé acelerar los movimientos, tomando en cuenta que los gemidos de Edward decían que estaba haciéndolo bien.

—Bella, para. —Trató de alejarme, pero yo estaba disfrutándolo—, para princesa —me pidió atrayéndome hacia él—. No quiero venirme así.

—Te necesito. —Ed, se situó encima de mí, separando un poco mis piernas.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Nunca había estado más segura de algo. —Lo contemplé como Dios lo trajo al mundo, era tan hermoso—. ¿Y tú?

—Completamente — aseveró antes de besarme intensamente, nuestros labios se movían como si fuéramos uno solo.

Sentí su miembro acomodarse en mi entrada, poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en mi interior, sentí un pequeño dolor y Edward me miró, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

— ¿Eres virgen, princesa? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando por tantos sentimientos.

Asentí. — ¿Te molesta? —cuestioné.

Negó con la cabeza. —Es un valioso regalo, ¿segura que quieres entregármelo? —preguntó esta vez, sonrojándose. Ed sonrojándose, ¡aww, adorable!

Dicen que los hechos dicen más que mil palabras, así que lo atraje hacia mí para volver a besarlo.

—Si te lastimo dímelo —pidió tras empujar un poco más su miembro en mi cavidad—. Aliviaré tu dolor —susurró y de una sola estocada irrumpió completamente en mí, haciéndome gemir de dolor, no me di cuenta de que había llorado hasta que Ed limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

Se quedó tan quieto como le fue posible, dejándome adaptar al cambio.

Cuando el dolor se fue, dio comienzo a una nueva sensación.

Empecé a mover mis caderas y él entendió el mensaje, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos era completamente exquisita, el suave vaivén que acompasábamos era la muestra del amor puro y sincero que nos transmitíamos.

Los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, llenando la habitación, lográndome excitar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh, ¡Dios! —gemí, mientras comenzaba a besar mis pechos endurecidos—. No… no te detengas —susurré, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones.

—No planeo hacerlo, princesa. —Y volvió a poner su atención en mis cumbres.

Sentí esa sensación ahora familiar formarse en mi vientre.

Clavé mis uñas en la espalda de Edward, haciéndolo gruñir.

Empezó a balancearse adentro y afuera con movimientos más rápidos y satisfactorios.

Nuestras bocas no daban tregua, mis manos ahora estaban acariciando su cabello. —Te amo —gemí cuando sentí que iba a explotar de placer.

—Te amo —rugió, dando una última estocada, descargándose en mí, causando que el orgasmo me golpeara más fuerte que la primera vez. Nuestros cuerpos y almas estaban se conectaron uniéndose en lazos fuertes y poderosos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Asentí, sintiendo un vacio cuando salió de mí—. Pequeña… —Suspiró con preocupación, haciendo que lo mirara—. No usé protección, soy un idiota… jamás me había pasado… si llegaras a quedar embarazada quiero que entiendas que amaría a nuestro bebé, porque sería una parte de ti. — ¿Acaso existe un hombre más perfecto que él? La respuesta es… no lo creo.

—Descuida, tomo la píldora para regular mi periodo. —Él asintió con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿Acaso planeabas embarazarme? —pregunté tras ver la decepción en sus ojos.

—No, princesa, sería incapaz de hacer algo así, para atarte a mí. Es solo que mi imaginación trabaja velozmente y ya me había imaginado una pequeña con coletas y ojos color chocolate llamándome papi. —Sonreí a tan linda imagen.

—Primero proponme matrimonio y luego hablamos de hijos, Cullen —bromeé.

—Pronto, Swan. —Sonrió y en ese momento supe que esa no era una broma, era una promesa.

El resto de la noche nos dedicamos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con nuestras manos y bocas, deshaciéndonos en suspiros, jadeos, gemidos y te amos, que eran las únicas notas que resonaban en la habitación cuando el placer nos superaba.

Nos amamos sin importar el tiempo, ni el espacio.

Nos fundimos en un solo ser, entregando parte de nuestra alma, porque nuestros corazones ya se pertenecían.

— ¿En qué piensas princesa? —me preguntó, al contemplar el amanecer.

—En lo mucho que te amo —confesé, acurrucándome en su pecho.

—Estamos en sintonía, porque yo también te amo. —Sus brazos me rodearon haciéndome sentir protegida.

—Voy a pedir mi traslado a Forks, ya no puedo alejarme de ti… te necesito.

—En mi casa hay espacio. —Mis palabras fluyeron antes de que pudiera controlarlas.

—Pequeña… yo te esperaré toda la vida. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero rentaré algo cerca de tu casa.

—Es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero vivir contigo. —Hice el puchero que tanto había usado Alice conmigo y el negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír.

—Has aprendido de la mejor. —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo negarme ante tan linda carita?

Teniendo la confianza de que mientras cultiváramos nuestro amor día a día superaríamos cualquier cosa… mientras estuviéramos juntos.

Sin duda había sido _"el mejor San Valentín de mi vida"_

Recordé lo que había pedido junto aquella fuente.

Y todo fue a causa de un milagro, deseo o del destino… pero lo agradecía infinitamente.

Había reencontrado al amor de mi existencia… en San Valentín.

.

.

.

_Varios años después…_

Es impresionante como la vida te da buenos y malos momentos.

Hace tres años estaba pensando en lo triste que sería pasar un día tan especial sola.

Hoy, sin embargo, estoy sentada en una cama de hospital, contemplando embelesada a Edward, quien sostiene en sus brazos a nuestro mayor tesoro… nuestra Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

Quien con unas horas de nacida había entrelazado lazos de amor tan fuertes hacia nosotros que nuestro mundo ahora giraba alrededor de ella, un ser pequeñito producto del amor de sus padres.

—Si la dejas de ver por un momento no desaparecerá —bromeé con Edward, quien en cuanto me escuchó se volteó a verme.

—Bienvenida, amor. —Su voz aún mostraba signos de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó hasta mi cama y con cuidado se sentó en ella, con nuestra hija en brazos, que dormía profundamente.

Asentí. —Hace unas horas sentía que moría… Ahora estoy perfecta, ¿cómo estás tú? —pregunté, colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

—Aterrado, cuando me sacaron… pensé tantas cosas. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—, pero ahora estás bien, ambas están bien y eso es lo único que importa.

Había tenido una pequeña complicación después de haber dado a luz, una hemorragia que gracias a Dios pudieron controlar. Yo no supe más hasta que desperté y me explicaron que estaba fuera de peligro, pero para Edward, quien tuvo que estar del otro lado, sin saber que pasaba, fue un golpe duro, imagino sus miedos y logro comprenderlo.

Yo sabía que si al él llegase a pasarle algo, yo no podría soportarlo. Y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

— ¿Crees que te abandonaría Cullen? Aún tengo que seguir ahuyentando a cada buscona que se presente. —Sus ojitos volvieron a mostrar ese brillo que lo hacía tan especial—. Tienes Bella para mucho rato.

Él se inclinó con cuidado de no aplastar a la bebé y unió sus labios a los míos, transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía, pero esta vez había algo más… desesperación y miedo.

Correspondí el beso con más ímpetu, entregando todo de mí. Me aseguraría de borrar esos sentimientos negativos, me encargaría de demostrarle que solo la muerte me apartaría de su lado y yo no pensaba dejar de luchar, incluso cuando el momento llegara.

Renesmee se movió, haciéndonos romper el beso, ambos sonreímos al ver a nuestra bebé volver a suspirar y seguir durmiendo.

—Te sientes bien para cargarla. —Asentí. Deseaba hacer eso desde que desperté, pero tenía que esperar a que Edward me lo pidiera, después de lo que había pasado, sabía que nuestra hija era la fortaleza que necesitaba para tener tranquilidad.

Con cuidado puso a mi pequeña princesa en mis brazos, la pequeña perezosa ni se dio cuenta del cambio de brazos, ella siguió durmiendo ajena a todo lo demás.

La observé detenidamente, tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nariz era fina y pequeñita, su cabello tenía varios risos del color cobre de Edward, ¡tendría su cabello! Sonreí ante la idea.

— ¿Has visto sus ojos? —le pregunté a Edward, que me tenía entre sus brazos.

—No. —Acarició la mejilla de nuestra bebé—. Ha estado durmiendo. —Se levantó y buscó algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, lo observé algo confusa.

Y cuando se arrodilló junto a la cama, empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

¡Oh, Dios!

—Isabella Marie Swan. — Nuestros ojos se encontraron—, sé que no es la manera más romántica, pero debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo esperar más. —Su sonrisa apareció ante mí—. Quieres hacerme el honor de aceptar a este tonto enamorado como tu esposo, estar conmigo tanto como duren nuestras vidas. —Sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y lo abrió, un anillo adornado por unas piedrecitas blancas, cubierto por una red estaba ahí, ante mí. ¿Quién diría que esa pequeña pieza tendría tanto valor y poder?—. A cambio yo te prometo fidelidad, compromiso, entrega, amor, dar lo mejor de mí cada día para ser un buen esposo y padre para nuestra hija y los que vengan… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Oí varios jadeos.

Edward y yo miramos de donde provenían.

Parados en la puerta estaban Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, papá, mamá, Esme, Carlisle, Leah y Jacob; todos estaban con sus sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros, debido al hecho que habían presenciado.

Fijé mi vista en Renesmee, quien empezó a moverse, sus ojitos empezaron abrirse lentamente y quedé cautivada con el hermoso y profundo chocolate que había en ellos, vi mi reflejo, mis ojos, ella tenía mis ojos y sabía que Edward amaría esa idea, su deseo se había cumplido.

Mi bebé fijó sus ojitos en los míos y me sentí completamente realizada, tenía una familia, mi propia familia.

Mis sueños se habían vuelto realidad.

El príncipe azul en mi historia si había existido.

Los cuentos que me leyó mi abuela… no se comparaban ante mi propio cuento, real.

Esto era mucho mejor y estaba segura que así seguiría por un buen tiempo.

Miré una vez más a Renesmee que aún tenía sus ojos en mí, sonreí acariciando su mejilla, ambas estábamos listas para dar el siguiente paso y vivir la vida.

—Acepto —susurré, mirando a Edward—. Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.

El aire que tenía contenido salió de él, pareciendo más relajado y tranquilo.

Esa sonrisa de todo un rompecorazones apareció, aun más deslumbrante que antes.

Se inclinó para besarme castamente, porque teníamos público presente, quienes empezaron a gritar después de salir de su estado de shock emocional.

Nos besamos una vez más pero fuimos interrumpidos.

— ¿Quieren salir de su burbuja? —bufó Emmett, atrayendo nuestra atención—. Ahora, apártate Edward, queremos conocer a nuestra nueva sobrina _Rewezwy_ y felicitarlos por su compromiso. —Mi querido cuñado alejó a mi prometido para poder abrazarme.

—Es Renesmee. —Entrecerré los ojos por haber llamado tan feo a mi bebé.

—Tú culpa por ponerle un nombre de trabalenguas. —Me sacó la lengua, quitándome a mi pequeña de mis brazos.

—No es mi culpa que tu cuerpo sea enorme y tu cerebro pequeñito —contraataqué, provocando un puchero. Sí, ambos amábamos pelear, eso estaba más que claro.

—Mama… —se quejó.

—Emmett deja de molestar a Bella. — ¡Ja! Punto para mí, él ignoro mi sonrisa de victoria—. Y ahora trae acá a mi preciosa nieta para que podamos verla. —Y como un hijo obediente llevó a mi bebita para que la familia la conociera.

Pasamos parte de la mañana y de la tarde disfrutando de nuestra familia y amigos.

Con Alice planeando los detalles de la boda, mientras que los chicos se veían envueltos en consejos de paternidad para Edward y sus futuras noches de desvelo.

Estaba entrando la noche y nuestra hija descansaba en su cunita, después de haber comido.

Edward estaba acurrucado en la cama junto a mí. — ¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó después de unos segundos.

—En que ya quiero que sea mañana para partir a nuestra casa. —Lo miré—. En que cada día que pasa creo que mi corazón crece, pues cada día te amo más. —Acaricié su mejilla.

—Gracias —me dijo, besándome la frente—, por hacerme un hombre feliz y por amarme tanto.

—Gracias a ti —susurré, pensando exactamente lo mismo que él… era muy afortunada.

—A mí… ¿Por qué? —preguntó, separándose, para mirarme con la arruguita de su frente, en señal de confusión.

—Porque sigues dándome cada año un San Valentín inolvidable. —Ambos sonreímos—, por ser parte de nuestra hija y sobre todo… por existir. —Él asintió comprendiendo el hecho de tal significado.

—Entonces ambos tenemos que agradecer. —Estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él.

San Valentín para unos es un día como cualquier otro, pero para mí era importante.

Fue el día en donde descubrí lo que era el amor.

Fue el día en que me sentí completamente amada, en el cual entregué mi alma a una persona que supo corresponderla.

Fue el día en que nació nuestra hija, trayéndonos más felicidad, siendo el fruto del amor que tenían sus padres.

El día en que me propuso matrimonio y acepté ser su esposa.

Un día… hace años, pensé que sería solo un cielo decorado por estrellas, pero apareció un meteoro que vino a iluminarlo todo para mí. Regalándome cada año un San Valentín inigualable.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado ;)

¡dejen sus comentarios! Y haganme feliz al saber que les parecio.

**Salem, Noe**...gracias su opinión fue muy importante al darme consejo mientras escribia!

**Vero**, ya aparecete y deja también tu opinión ;)

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Karina Castillo


End file.
